Max Holloway vs. Cub Swanson
The first round began and they touch gloves. Holloway lands an inside kick. Lands a glancing right. "Angle!" 4:00. Swanson lands a counter left as Holloway ran in. Swanson lands a body kick. Holloway lands a right. Swanson blocks a high kick. Holloway lands a right. Holloway lands a body kick. He's only 23. Holloway lands a left to the body. 3:00. Swanson lands a blocked handstand high kick. Swelling on Cub's left eye. Holloway lands a left and a right. Holloway lands a leg kick, lands a left and knees the body. He lands a counter right and a left. Swanson lands a hard body kick. 2:00. Swanson lands a one-two. Holloway lands a counter left. Holloway lands a right. Swanson blocked a high kick, ate a hard right. Holloway lands a spinning back kick and a right jab. 1:00. And a left jab. Holloway lands a high kick. And lands a right. And a body kick. 35. Swanson lands a good left. Left jab from Max. Swanson lands a counter left. 15. Holloway lands a hard left, tries something crazy there. Lands a counter right, Swanson lands a pair of hard lefts at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Holloway. R2 began and they touch gloves. Swanson blocks a high kick. Swanson lands a counter left. Holloway blocks a high kick. And lands a body kick. Holloway lands a hard body kick. And a nice left right to the body, beautiful! Holloway lands a left to the body. 4:00. Holloway lands a body kick. Swanson lands a leg kick, eats a counter left. Holloway lands a right and a left. 3:00. Swanson lands an inside kick. Holloway stuffs a single, knees the body and lands a right. Swanson just can't catch him. Holloway lands a big right. And a blocked high kick. 2:00. Holloway dropping his hands waving them clowning Cub. Holloway lands a left. Holloway lands a stiff counter left, eats a body kick. Good kick. Swanson misses a spinning back kick. 1:00. Swanson lands a jab. Holloway lands a left, eats one. Holloway lands a right. Always moving. Knees the body, lands a left. Cub may be hurt from that knee. 30. Holloway landsa high kick. Swanson cut on the cheek. Holloway lands three big lefts hurting him, knees the head, tries a wheel kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Holloway, holy shit. R3 began and they touch gloves. Holloway lands a spinning back kick and lands a jab. Swanson knees the body, clinch. Knees the leg. Holloway escapes. Lands two hard lefts. And a flying leg kick adjusted from a flying knee midair. 4:00. Swanson blocks a high kick. Swanson slips, Holloway stands over and kicks the leg twice, Swanson stands. Holloway lands another knee to the body, left to the bdoy, body kick, drops him, lands a right, pounces to guard, right, takes side control, then the back, no hooks. Three rights under. 3:00. Side control, possible arm triangle. Holy shit. Swanson is in there tight. He's fighting it but he .. He escapes. Swanson escapes and stands. Swanson needs a finish. Holloway lands a right. 2:00. Swanson lands a body kick. And an inside kick.Holloway lands a straight left, drops him with something, goes for a standing guillotine, drags him down to mount, has it tight in mount. "He's gotta tap!" Holloway cranking it tightly. Swanson's grimacing. Head turning purple, he taps two seconds shy of a minute left. Wow. 3:58 R3. Hmm found out today (the next day) that Cub suffered a broken jaw and broken right hand. That explains the grimace during the choke.